Girl Transformation Mermaid
by nathanjsyn
Summary: Jeremy drinks a new mystic drink. What will happen to him. Contains M2F tranformation and meramids!


Jeremy arrived at the store. Jeremy was a tall young man of 19. He had sandy blond hair and dark green eyes. He was getting supplies to go to the beach. He just wanted a six pack of soda. A pack caught his eye. It said," GTM soda, the best ever." So he picked up a pack and went to the beach. When he got there, he decided to relax for a while. He had deserved this for a while. So he relaxed for a while, enjoying the beach and the sun, sunbathing and all. He even went snorkeling. Finally, he sat down on his beach blanket and drank one of the GTM! Soda. Immediately, his whole body began to tingle. As he watched, he changed. His legs suddenly lost their muscles and became the slim, sexy legs of a lady. His arms also lost their muscles and became smooth and toned. His chest swelled and became a set of 35DD breasts. His pot belly disappeared and his midsection became slim. Although her didn't notice it, his hair became brunette color and grew until it reached his lower back. His eyes changed color to a startling blue and his lips became more plump and red. His nose got smaller and more slim. His ass became more plump. Finally, his manhood disappeared and Jeremy felt a space where his cock used to be. Finally, his boy's beach clothes changed to a skimpy bikini. Jeremy had changed into a 35DD breasted brunette model! As he looked at his new body, Jeremy thought " what, I am a girl? "Then, as his mind changed to that of a girl," My name can't be Jeremy anymore, I am a girl!" then he decided, "My new name is Julia." Julia stood up. As she looked around, she saw that the beach was empty. Happy, she decided to take a swim. As she dived into the water, she felt a strange sensation in her legs and lower midsection. Suddenly, her bikini disappeared, and she cried out. when she looked down, she saw something weird. Her legs were gone! In place of them, moving side to side, easily keeping her afloat was a long, pink tail. As she looked around, she suddenly thought of the soda. She smiled and dived beneath the waves. Her breasts were bare. She also felt gills on her neck and guessed that these allowed her to dive and breathe underwater. Then, under the sea, she relaxed. She just floated for a second and examined herself. In the last few seconds. A sea shell bra has materialized on her bare chest and she was thankful for the coverage. As she swam around the deep, her tail flipping up and down and her hair flying behind her in a brown cloud, she thought about her secret. Then she returned to the surface. Julia decided then and there. She would sell her house in the city, quit her job and come and live in a shack on the beach. So, a year later, Julia was the proud owner of a beachside villa.

After a while, Julia noticed her breasts had gotten bigger. So she measure herself and found herself to be a 40Jj cup. Also, for some reason, her breasts and nipples had been feeling very sore. She had been doing a lot of fast swimming lately, but nothing unusual. So she decided to do a breast cancer check. As she massaged her tender breasts, she noticed something strange and gasped. Small droplets of white were dripping out of her nipples. As she massaged them more and more, the drops of milk turning into streams of milk.

Julia stayed at the villa for another year, then made a decision. She would lock up her house and live underwater full time. She threw on her clothes and went to the beach. She knew that mermaids lived forever. She dived into the water fully clothed, knowing the when she came out to visit her house or what ever, her clothes would reappear on her looking like no time had passed for them. When she was underwater and her tail had formed, she swam off. She knew that she did not need a male to reproduce and she would do that at some point.

She stayed taken underwater a lot, milking herself and swimming around having fun. She sometimes sat of a rock near the beach and sang in her beautiful, sweet mermaid's voice. She watched the upper world closely. Her breasts were huge, but once they had reached 40JJ, they had stopped growing. Perhaps the soda had something it it that told her breasts to stop growing at a certain time? She didn't know. But she was happy under the sea. She played with the sea animals whenever she wanted. She ate oysters for meals and was very happy. She swam anywhere she wanted. Sometimes she played tricks on fishermen, other times she just swam around, having a load of fun wherever she went.

She had to milk her huge breasts every three hours and it felt amazing. She always felt like cumming when she did it, even though she had no pussy underwater. She often went and collected pearls from the oysters at the bottom of the ocean.


End file.
